


Get Even

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oh look my kinks, Possesive Loki, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, here be smut, naughty loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get jealous and Loki chooses to play on that after you fight. You decide to get even, and Loki is not happy about it. [Pure smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Even

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Smut; no real story here. It's not meant to be a part of Grimm, but it could be, or it could be whatever you want. UnBeta'd. Enjoy my perversion. ^.^

The strain between you two was undeniable; the air that danced around the pair of you whenever you crossed paths was dangerous. You and Loki had gotten into quiet the tiff about a certain God of Mischief being flirty with another woman, now jealousy was not something you enjoyed, you rather loathed the emotion. You had never felt such heat before; the pure adrenaline running through your body could have sent you flying across the palace hall with enough force to split her in two, along with your forsaken prince. 

The fight that ensued afterwards was unnecessary on your part, though you would never admit it. You screamed until you felt your lungs would give out while Loki fought back with his harsh tongue and hurtful vocabulary. You two were nothing more than fuck buddies, he had actually used the Midgardian term which made you even angrier. The hairs on the back of your neck were standing up straight and your heart was pounding in your throat, you wanted to rip out tongue and shred it into a million pieces.

After stomping away from the garden in a blind rage, you spent the next night in your chambers, cursing him under his breath. You tried to forget what had happened, and the more you thought about it the more you realized nothing had actually happened. He was talking to a woman, he may have been staring at her breasts from time to time, but what man wouldn’t stair at them since they were so freely displayed in her low cut gown. He was not yours to claim either; he reminded you many a time during your argument that it was by your choice you two remain just friends. After many hours of tossing and turning you finally fell asleep.

\---

As the Asgardian sun rose you opened your eyes lazily, rolling over to grab your hairbrush and run it through the tangled mess on your head. You rubbed your eye with one hand while the other searched blindly for your robes, finding the soft fabric draped over the foot of the bed. You rose swiftly, shuddering in the chilly air the rolled through your opened windows, pulling the robe closed around your waist as you made your way to the door. You were going to apologize to your prince, or something closely resembling one, you gritted your teeth as you pulled the door open, trying to find a way to not sound so pathetic.

At the same time, your prince was opening his door across the hall from you and escorting the same woman out of his room with a sleepy smile and disheveled hair. He looked bored, but satisfied as she exited quickly, looking your body up and down before your eyes caught hers. You balled your fists up as she turned forward, scurrying down the hall before it was light enough for the rest of the castle to wake. You could feel fire burning in your throat; your body began to shake as you stared down the man that had so graciously left you to seethe in anger, alone, while he found company with another woman. 

“You want to play this game? Fine” you seethed, slamming the door closed behind you, ignoring the broad smile that graced his pale lips.

\--------

It was a long night of drinking, your head felt foggy and the warm body next to you was taking up your bed. You hated sharing your chambers with anyone but Loki, but this was what was going to end this little tiff you had, and you knew you would surely win with the move you had pulled last night. Thankfully all the heavens seemed to be aligned in your favor, as Loki had been asked to accompany his brother to help a small battle raging on some planet or another, and you had been left with Sif, whom did not need a lot of convincing to throw a small ‘party’ for all the women of the palace.

You had drank nearly as much, if not more than the men usually did, gabbing and faking your way through the simplicities of gossip all the while working your way over to your prey. She had long raven hair that matched your prince, her skin was softly tanned and her smile was dazzling. You could understand why Loki had been staring at her the night before, and why he chose to bed her afterwards, even if it was to anger you. 

You rolled over to the woman sharing your bed, placing your hand on her hipbone and murmuring softly in her ear. It was dawn; the time Loki enjoyed rising and stalking around the palace alone, most of the time he ended up in the library or in your bed, but you knew your prince well and he enjoyed his solitude before the day began. You swung your legs over your side of the bed, grabbing your robe as your partner in crime pulled on her dress. She smoothed her hair and gave you a small, embarrassed smile as you ushered her out of the room. The door opened the same as it had yesterday, in unison with Loki’s. You took the opportunity let your robe fall open, slipping down your shoulders and exposing your naked flesh to the world. You gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she slipped from your door, keeping her gaze away from the prince, whom was staring in disbelief with his mouth hanging agape. You winked at him before shutting the door softly, trying to hold back the laughter that was begging to be released. 

The door behind you swung open, emitting a loud bang on the side of the wall. You turned in time to see Loki, seething with his eyes narrowed as he tore his clothes off while stomping towards you like a wild animal. He was on you before you could utter a word, his lips crashed into yours as his hands ripped your robes to shreds. His tongue pushed into your mouth, savagely rutting against every inch of you. You dug your nails into his shoulders and he moaned at your action, rubbing his erect cock against your belly. He broke the kiss, panting heavily as he eyed your body with hunger, waving his hand as the rest of his clothes disappeared.

“How dare you” he growled grabbing your wrists and slamming you flush against the wall, pinning you with his body.

“Take another lover, other than me.” He finished, reaching a hand up to your nipple and pinching it roughly.

You yelped and bucked against him as his free hand traveled between the two buds, pinching and rolling them until you were so wet it was dripping down your thighs. He watched your body writhe and shake under his own, smiling from ear to ear. He freed your hands and tangled his long fingers in your hair, spinning you around and slamming your face into the wall. You growled at him while he pinned your hands above your head with his magic, you felt blood dripping down your lip from the force of the wall hitting your mouth. You felt him press against you, his hot tongue traveled from your jaw up to your lip, licking the blood trail clean off before biting down on your injured mouth. You squeaked as hit teeth sank into your flesh, sending tiny ripples of pleasure and pain down your body.

“Jealous?” you managed to stutter.

A hard slap landed on your ass, followed by another one, then another, he alternated sides so that your ass was raw and red. You yelped and moaned as the slaps continued; his hand snaked between your body and the wall and made its way between your legs. You clenched your thighs together as he tried to slip his hand between your thighs. This did not please him; his free hand brought itself down to your reddened ass and pinch it, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Do not defy me girl, I will fuck you until your raw” he hissed in your ear.

You moaned unintentionally as his fingers pinched your skin harder. You could feel your orgasm building, pressing the lines of pain and pleasure to blur, shaking you to your core. He laughed and bit down on your shoulder, kicking your legs open and binding them with his magic as he had done with your wrists.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” he cooed, stepping away from you.

Crisp air licked your bruised and battered flesh, it stung in the sudden change of temperature and you wriggled against the wall, the hard stone brushing against your over sensitized nipples. You heard Loki’s footfalls as he stood behind you, you could feel his gaze boring into your back. You heard some rustling in the back ground, then you felt his presence come closer to you, sending chills down your whole body. You sucked in a breath and tried to steady yourself, your orgasm had receded back painfully, and you were left aching with need. 

You smelled leather and felt it brush against your backside, it cooled the burn from his hand for a moment until it came raining down on you. The impact caused you to jolt forward and moan loud enough for all the palace to hear. You felt the tickle of Loki’s hair on the back of your thighs, turning your head downward you could see his pale body crouched between your legs. He looked up at you momentarily, piercing into you with his bright green eyes full of mischief and lust. He licked his lips and let the paddle fall down on your left side as his tongue lapped at the red flesh of your right cheek. You balled your hands into fists, feeling your own nails dig into the palm of your hands as he continued to smack and lick at your ass, trailing a finger up the inside of your thigh.

You were so close to begging it was unsettling, his magic tongue worked deliciously against your skin, pulling you close to the edge again. You heard the clink of the paddle hitting against the floor and felt his hands on both your cheeks, spreading them wide open. You gasped as you felt his tongue against your tight hole, lapping at it lightly before sliding down to your wet opening, flicking the tip of his tongue along the sides before sliding it back up again. He continued his pattern in a painstakingly slow manner, by the time he had arrive at your cunt for the third time you were dripping, your legs were shaking almost violently.

He removed his tongue, and spun his body as he gripped your thighs, lifting you up so your cunt hovered directly above his face. His cuffs on your wrists were holding up your upper body, you looked down at his sparkling emerald eyes between your legs, moaning at the mere image of him down there. You wriggled and gasped as he placed his lips on your lower ones, humming against them and sending a vicious vibrating through your whole body. You were seconds away from the blinding pleasure your prince brought you so often, when he stopped and pulled his mouth away.

“Loki!” you squeaked, blinking back tears.

“Hmm?” he asked slyly, letting the tip of his tongue dance along your clit.

“Loki..please” you said exasperated.

“I suppose..since you asked so nicely.

You expected his tongue to plunge into you like he did always, instead you felt your legs drop and the emptiness between them nearly brought you to tears. Suddenly his hands were tangled in your hair as he slammed his cock deep inside you; he rocked into your body so harshly it caused your orgasm to take you by surprise. You screamed his name and clawed at the stone while he thrusted inside of you at a harsh, fast pace. He groaned and gripped your hips and ass, clawing at your skin as he claimed you as his.

You felt the cuffs disappear allowing your hands to freely yank at his hair, arching your back into him as he fucked you with abandon. One hand found its way to your nipple and the other snaked its way down to your folds, pinching your clit with each thrust. Your legs were shaking, you weren’t sure you could hold yourself up as your vision went fuzzy and limbs tingled. He sensed this, pulling his hand up from your clit and wrapping around your waist, slamming you down onto the cold stone floor. Your knees scraped, but your prince did not loose rhythm as he took you in his favorite position.

The floor length mirror was in his vision and he turned to it, watching himself fuck you with hungry eyes. You turned to, loving the visual of your Loki taking you like a wild animal. He pushed your head down to the floor, causing your arch to send his cock directly into your g spot. His name fell from your lips while you watched him in the mirror, he caught your gaze and smiled a devious smile as he stuck his finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva before sliding into your tight hole.

You bucked at the sudden invasion, burying your head against the stone as you tried your best to let your muscles relax, but the constant thrust of his cock was making every thought in your head jumble. Your pelvic floor was throbbing, you had never felt so full before as he slid a second finger to join his first, thrusting in rhythm with his hips. You flung your hips backwards to meet his, the slapping of skin and moans filled the open air. You felt your second orgasm approaching and you knew Loki was close too, his grip changed between your ass and your hips as his rhythm was lost with passion.

“You dare not come before me, girl” he snarled.

You did your best to hold back your orgasm, your throat was raw from screaming and your cunt throbbed around your prince.

“Mmm, you may come now. I want your tight little hole milking my cock as I spill my seed inside of you, my filthy little dove” he hissed.

Fireworks cracked behind your eyes, your limbs filled with euphoria as your orgasm rocked your body till you couldn’t see straight. You felt Loki’s hot seed filling you, seeping down your thighs as he came screaming your name. He slumped over your back, letting his arms hang over you, his hair tickled your sides as you slid down, laying fully on the ground. You lay, panting, waiting for him to say anything as the fog in your head began to clear. He rolled off you, pulling you onto his lap and bringing your lips to his for a sweet kiss, it was soft and warm, the Loki you knew like no one else did.

“I better not see anyone else in here, but me. Man or woman” he said running his fingers along your shoulder.

“Same goes for you, darling” you hissed playfully. 

He smiled and nipped at your bottom lip before responding.

“I suppose I can live with that.”


End file.
